RAEVVN
by Spyder36
Summary: After the experimental soldier RAEVVN escapes captivity from the government, he sets out to kill President Lex Luthor. After he succeeds he lives life in Gotham, only to realize his work is not yet finished...
1. Recovery

Chapter One - Recovery

I sit and watch patiently, nervous of what i'm about to do. Not because it is wrong, but because it will change me, my very life, i'll be on the run. I wanted friends, a normal life, but they wouldn't let me, they tested on me. Now i wait. My life will never be the same again.

* * *

"It's a beautiful day in Gotham today, where the President of this fine nation will address the people about the increased rate of crime since Commissioner Gordon was killed by the infamous Joker. Im Tom Davis, here with Channel 7 news."

Gordon isn't why crime is up. They lie to each other, say he doesn't exist. Hes old now, in his 60's at least. I was trained to kill him if he didn't follow protocol. But Batman consented, he took down his mantle, yet they sent me for Gordon anyway. I didn't kill him, but I was close. They probably sent Deathstroke, but he's pretty old too now.

"Here comes Mr. President Lex Luthor himself, soon to be running for his 4th term, longest than any other President in this long history of America. Let's watch what he has to say."

His mouth opens, I can see the maggots in his teeth, "Citizens of Gotham and my fellow Americans, crime is a huge issue in this fair, great city, but it is time for change! My outlook for this city is to make it proud once again, and to make sure it has protectors worthy of it, not those "heroes" of old that just made things worse. I plan to implement a force that will do what is necessary to keep this city protected and i will do so immediately! I will now take any questions if you will please ask."

A women, almost right next to me, chimes in first, "How exactly do you intend to do this? I thought the Gotham Police Force was already well equipped for this job?"

"Ah, yes i believed so too," Lex confidently stated, "but my new force will be trained to the level of perfection that this city needs."

"Omega Squad." I said

"What did you say?" The president was shocked. He didn't know who I was.

My blade pierced his skull through his neck and i whispered, "Let them chase me. I'll kill them all."

Lex Luthor was dead and I was gone before the Secret Service could react, or before he showed up. Looks like i'm also faster than a speeding bullet.

* * *

**2 Days Earlier**

RAEVVN. That was my codename. It stood for some stupid thing about my LexCorp Nano-Tech suit, but i'm not really to sure. They made my genetics perfectly conditioned to kill any hero who would rebel against the US Government run by Lex Luthor himself. My suit allows me to make any metallic shape from Promethium, and allow me to mold it just from nerve impulses, my agility is increased exponentially, and my strength rivals Superman himself. Yet I am not their slave. I will not be their assassin for hire, like a new Deathstroke, but rather my own being. I killed all the guards with incredible ease and now i make my way to kill President Lex Luthor.

* * *

He's dead. I did it. My stealth tech worked and no one even knew what was happening when it happened. I don't have to run. I can be live a normal life now! I have been revived. My name is Subject 36, I am 7 years old, and I am a free human now!


	2. Aftereffect

Chapter 2 - Aftereffect

"Is... is he dead?" One scientist asks his superior.

"Yes technically, but we can revive him. It will take time, but we have the tech to bring him back almost fully functional." The other answers confidently.

"So, the President will live. How about that. Whos gonna take over him though until he's functional?" The first ponders.

"Isn't it obvious. Brainiac will."

"Who?"

The comm system sparks alive unexpectedly.

"Brain Inter-Active Construct. You will learn to know me human, for our work together will not be short. Luthor is vital to the plan, so he will live. You will not fail Brainiac."

**10 Years Later**

Gotham is safe. The world is safe. All thanks to Omega Force. Before Luthor was killed he made an army of genetically enhanced soldiers who would act as Judge, Jury, and Executioner. If any crime is committed than the punishment is death. Heros are almost unheard of these days, except in history, and Luthors killer was never found. I'm Jack Darvis, a 17 year old student of Gotham High School. I consider myself pretty popular, I have a ton of friends, but two of them are just weird One is a crazy conspiracy theorist, the other is just really, really antisocial. I'm literally his only friend in this city, and he's an orphan so he doesn't really have much of a home. Poor guy. Loves reading, can't tear him from the city's musty old shithole of a library to save my life.

'Incoming call from Kate Kendenn' My i10 interface module really breaks your train of thought.

"Answer." I command.

"Hey Jack! I heard you wanted to talk to me." She sounds so pretty.

"Oh ya, but i meant in person, ill talk with you at lunch ok?" I reply, hoping to get a date with her!

"Ya sure thing. See you at school! Bye."

"K bye!"

My day will be so great if she agrees to be my girlfriend! Oh, time to get to the hoverport! It sucks though, cause she is sure to bring her friends with her. Maybe Will can break out of shell and actually talk to someone. Or three people. I'll ask him later when i actually get to school.

* * *

This school is pretty nice. It's quiet and no one really bothers me here. I guess i just really like the quiet most of all. Jack seems to be my only friend around here who talks to me, but i'm not even close to depressed about it.

Omega Force officers killed a man right across the street. He tried to murder a womam, rape her, steal from her. These soldiers are Luthor's dieing legacy, the last act before the vice-president took over. They keep the peace in a way no other hero could, by killing. I would be a hypocrite if i said i didn't agree, yet even I have my doubts of the actions I made as a child. This school, Gotham High, keeps the guilt out of my mind.

"Hey Will!" Jack calls my name, my only friend, the only liability that I have. Would I kill him too, if i had to that is? The sad thing is is that I probably would.

"Hey Jack, what do you want?" I reply.

"How do you know I want something? Can you read my mind or something?" He chuckles.

"Something like that. I can see it in your eyes, right before you go and do something stupid. So who is it this time?"

"What do you when who?"

"The girl, dipshit." I laugh. He was always one for the ladies. He tried to hook me up once, wasn't that interested.

"Uh, Kate, its Kate. So i like, um, need you to talk to her friends while, uh, you know, ask her out or something." He sure does stutter a lot when he asks me for favors.

"Fine whatever, you owe me though... again." I am already regretting this decision.

* * *

"Shit, we need to stabilize him! Were so fucking close we can't lose him now! Zoom! Get the nanobytes now!" The doctor orders. Professor Zoom is gone in a second with the injector in hand.

"Great. That should do it. The surgery held sir. He should be coming to any second." The doctor tells the screen.

"Excellent, human. We are pleased with your work, and we will give you the pay after your departure. Luthor himself will see you out the front door." Brainiac assures the doctor.

Lex Luthor regains consciousness for the first time in about 10 years, he see the doctor. "Your work here... how long did it take?"

"Just about ten years, sir. You look good, for a dead man." He answers.

"Yes well, I do age well they say. Ah, Professor, I have a job for you now that I'm back. The one who killed me, the boy from the OMEGA project. Bring him to me... alive." Luthor has a cold look in his eye. Zoom wonders what will happen to RAEVVN when Luthor has him. He leaves immediately, and he will find him.


End file.
